callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Element 115
.]] Element 115 (Ununpentium, or Divinium in game) plays a role in the Zombies back-story. It was discovered by the Germans during World War I in Northern France. According to the radio messages in Shi No Numa and Der Riese and by character quotes, it is extensively used by Group 935. In the Zombies storyline, Element 115 is harvested from meteorites that have been found in Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Groom Lake (Area 51), Tunguska, and the Moon. One of these meteors can be seen in Shi No Numa, and until the release of Call of Duty: Black Ops, this was the only meteor to be found in the maps. Meteor fragments can be found in Kino der Toten, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La and Origins. Pressing the 'use' button on all three fragments in each map will activate that map's musical Easter Egg. Said meteors are red in color, emit strange noises, and have electrical pulses flickering across their surface. Origins' meteors are green in colour. Shooting them will cause the characters to react with quotes relating to them. Element 115 was used to create the zombies as one of its side effects was the reanimation of dead cells. The zombies were to be used as super-soldiers by the Nazis. After creating them, the Nazis realized that they were uncontrollable and would lead to mankind's destruction. The Ray Gun, the Pack-a-Punch Machine, the Perk-a-Cola machines, and the Wunderwaffe DG-2 are all powered by Element 115, along with the teleporters. It would appear Element 115 can also control the zombies, as the Focusing Stone is a shrunken-down meteor that Richtofen claims will let him control the world. In Call of Duty: Black Ops III, liquidized divinium (Liquid Divinium) is used in Dr Monty's Factory to acquire GobbleGums. Call of Duty Online In Call of Duty Online, Colonel Harker mixed Element 115 with Nova 6 to create dirty bombs. Nightmares In Nightmares mode, Element 115 was fused with Nova 6 to create Virus 61-15. Trivia *Numerous Pack-a-Punched weapons make references to Element 115. These are: the G115 Compressor, the B115 Accelerator, the G115 Generator, the MP115 Kollider, the H115 Oscillator, the R115 Resonator, the D115 Disassembler, the L115 Isolator and The Reaper, which has 115 rounds in its magazine. *When Woods is seen in "Executive Order", he has acquired some tattoos, one of them reading 115. Starting with S.O.G., this tattoo changes to read "SOG TOUGH". The tattoo still says 115 in "Payback", however''.'' *The clocks in Der Riese and Mob of the Dead show 1:15. *In Kino der Toten, the words "The element is here" can be seen, referring to the three meteor chunks that can be found scattered around the map. Pressing the use key on all three chunks activates a musical easter egg called 115. *In "Five", if the player has not lowered the DEFCON level and tries to enter the Pack-a-Punch room or access the broken power box, they get the message "Area Clearance 115 needed." Also, if the player tries to interact with an elevator during the Pentagon Thief round, it reads "Access Denied; Security Protocol 115." A Female voice can be heard saying "Warning, breach detected on level one/two/three. Initiating security protocol 115." *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, whenever the player is planting a bomb in mutiplayer, the player is simply typing 115 in the dial repeatedly. *In the loading screen of Ascension, one of the pictures in the comic shows three rockets lined up side by side, and the shadows of the rockets read 115. *There is a large amount of Element 115 in Shangri-La, as the map is actually a mine for it. *Element 115's use on Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo caused them to lose their memories, but they are slowly recovering them. *Richtofen mentions that Element 115 is required to power the pylon in the Tower of Babble Easter Egg in TranZit. *In Mob of the Dead when the Player(s) enter 115 in Number Pad, Brutus will whisper "Maybe next time" or shout "Not this time". *The Paralyzer overheats upon hitting "115" on a usage counter located on the top of the weapon. *In Origins, a secret cipher note reveals that the in-game name for Element 115 is Divinium. It can be seen as Dv in the Maxis' periodic table. *Element 115's visual appearance in Origins seems to have had a large redesign from the 115 seen in the Black Ops and World at War Zombies maps. In World at War, 115 originally was grey-brown, with slim orange cracks that also glow orange. In Black Ops 1 and 2, it retained this grey-brown color but instead had large pulsating purple streaks with hints of orange. The redesign is solid, stone grey and covered in complex encryption's, with large holes that glow blue. *Element 115 (Ununpentium) is an actual element, created in 2003, by fusing the two elements americium and carbon. Reference Category:Easter eggs Category:Zombies Mode